Digimon: Horizons
by hyuttake
Summary: The revised edition to a totally original fic, designed with quality and satisfaction in mind. A new adventure. A new chapter in Digimon. Let's begin...
1. Default Chapter

Digimon: Horizons

"A beautiful May afternoon. Birds chirping, the leaves fluttering in the warm breeze... **SO WHY** **did we stay afterschool**!!!" The boy who said this, no more than 12, was staring out the open window towards the school athletic fields. The breeze blew into the brightly lit room, filled with computers and outdated software, and rustled the boy's short brown hair. His blue eyes and freckles were well visible under the lights, and he wrapped the fabric of his blue t-shirt around his index finger impatiently.

"Oh, what are you complaining about Chris!? All you're doing is sitting in that chair whining.", replied the second kid in the room, who had a slight British accent. He rushed from computers to printers and back again, a bead of sweat glistening on his deep tan skin. His soft brown eyes twitched nervously under his thick eyebrows and short matted brown hair.

"Well, excuse me Marin! Why didn't you finish the project earlier! and I don't wanna hear that 'I don't have the Internet at home' BS!" Chris stood up and took the stack of printed papers. "These are due tomorrow morning. How come you were so late getting to class. YOU, Mr. "Be-on-time", were so late we couldn't get it done!" Suddenly, Marin looked up at him with an angry glance.

"So why'd you stay after? To rub it in? I was at the nurse's office. I wasn't feeling so good. I didn't sleep so well last night." Marin's face softened to a frown. "You know, I had the same vivid dream all night. Not that I'm going to tell you about it."

Chris's eyebrows furrowed, as if he was staring Marin down. "Well...at least I wasn't the only one." He whispered softly to himself. "Oh well, at least I made it to class on time." As Chris was reviewing his own vivid dreams silently, two girls appeared at the computer lab doorway.

"See, Julie, I told you they stayed after like us!" exclaimed a short girl with dirty blond hair to her shoulders and soft facial features that made her look like a child's doll. The other girl, somewhat taller, with brown hair in a short ponytail and blue eyes, broke out into a grin. "Well, it appears the other late group has their work cut out for them... except Chris in his chair!" "Screw you, Julie. Did you and Alexx finish your project?"

"OF COURSE we did!" Hey, Ben looked pretty sick in class today. You should be helping him." Julie nodded in assent. Suddenly, Marin looked up. "You know, you're the only one who calls me by my first name. Sometimes I wonder if Chris even remembers it!" This he said indignantly, shooting a sharp look at Chris. "Just because I was late does not give you a-"

SHOOOOOOOOOO! A whistling sound suddenly formed from one of the unused computer screens, and a blinding rainbow of light filled the room.

"Good lord, what did you do!" Chris bolted from his seat and yanked out the computer plug. "It's not stopping! Run!" But they were frozen, unable to move or even breathe.

"Uhh! We're stuck! ...can't... breathe..." In quick succession, they all passed out....


	2. WHAT IS THIS?

Chapter 2

Alexx was the first to wake up. It seemed to be early morning, and there was a thick mist in the air. Nearby lay her three friends, who appeared to be in a deep sleep. "Well, first things first! Check their pulses!" Alexx walked over to Julie and pressed two fingers on her wrist. "Still breathing." Then she walked over to Marin. And pressed again. Out of nowhere, his eyes opened and he shot up.

"DON'T DO THAT!" He said, visibly shaken. Alex stared at him. "You could thank me for making sure you're alive! I know CPR." "And chances are I'd be dead if you only just got to me. But...thank you anyway." Marin tended to avoid arguments, but he stilll had his moments. Looking around wide eyed, he popped the big question: "Where the heck are we?"

"Dunno if I have an idea." As Alexx spoke, the others roused from their slumber. "Mornin..? Wait, weren't we in the computer lab, when that light and sounds and the SHOOOO and the frozen feeling?" Julie recalled in more detail for several minutes until Chris said aloud, "That sounds about right. I propose we take a look around to see if we're just outside of the school, or something." So the four of them began walking around the area.

Alexx looked up. "Was that the rustle of leaves? I keep hearing it, and there's no wind. I vote we send Ben out to investigate."

"Ay!" "Ay." "No way!"

"Marin, if something bites your head off, we'll know it's not safe." "Chris, you are SO REASSURING." Marron tiptoed over to a nearby bush with large pink flowers on it, and peered thru the leaves. Two marine blue eyes stared right back. "AHHHH, sweet holy it's a monster!" He turned to run, but caught a rock and fell on the damp soil.

"I'm not going to eat you, you dork." The creature had large pointed ears and was about 2.5 or 3 feet tall.. It had matted red fur with a purple backside, and several feather/tail like things like peacocks have. "My name's Elecmon. It's nice to meet you, uhh..."

"Benjamin. Benjamin Alban Marin. P-People just call me Marin. It's..uh... nice to meet you, Elecmon." Elecmon stuck out his hand, which had thick sharp studs instead of fingers. "Shake hands? That's what my elders said to do when you meet a human." "Uh... sure...." They shook hands, and Marin suddenly finished by asking "Can I say something?" "Go ahead, at least I know you can talk pretty well. I thought you'd be speaking another language from what I was told." Marin gave a curious look. "No, just English. But what are you?"

"I'm a-" "EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!! HELP!!" "ALEXX, what's going on! Is there a problem?" I 'm running to check. You can come if you want." "With your running, you'll look like a potato, all tan and covered with dirt. Sure I'll come. Better yet, follow me, I know my way around..." Elecmon then darted off towards the direction of the scream. "HEY! WAIT UP!"

A few moments later, they arrived at a clearing, where Alexx was hanging off of a low tree branch. "Ben! Stop staring and get that thing away!!!" She moved her head towards a second creature staring up at her. This creature looked like a fox. It had orange-brown fur with sparkling viridian eyes, and more notably, it had a small pendant with a red stone around its neck. "Hey, wait, that thing's wearing khaki shorts Alexx!" The fox sent a glance towards him, and then towards Elecmon. "Well, it seems you have your partner Elecmon. I'll wait for mine to climb down. I never knew humans could jump so high." "Screw the talking animal! He sounds like a smug high school smartass! Uhmmm... I'm coming down!" With a graceful leap, she landed with a soft thud but was on her feet. "Why did you do that! Don't sneak up on people!"

"Hee Hee."sniggered the fox with a very toothy grin. "That's my way of meeting people. My name's Zoremon."

"Uhhh...the pleasure is all mine. My name's Alexandra Dover, but I like Alexx, with two x's." "Nice to meet you Alexx with two x's." Ben walked towards Alexx and whispered in her ear. "Psst! Alexx, he must think he's a real comedian. But I saw those teeth of his. Better play along."

"Don't be rude Ben. I'm sure he means no harm." "Yeah, BEN.""You would join in on this, wouldn't you Elecmon. Should we find Julie and Chris?" Ben and Alexx began to search for them, Elecmon and Zoremon closely behind.

By now, the mist was breaking in the golden bask of the mid-morning sun. Thick clumps of trees with small clearings of wildflowers, and a clear stream's gurgle made the land seem like a paradise. "Chris! Julie! Hello!" "Over here! Julie and I are at a stream." Suddenly, Zoremon and Elecmon ran ahead. "Follow us!" "Oh man, not again! Wait!" "Ben, wait FOR ME!"

A couple minutes later, the little group arrived at the bank of a stream that was maybe as wide as two people, but was active with a splash and the bubbling flow of fresh water. Julie was talking amiably to what looked like a giant cardinal with teal tipped tail feathers and thick clawed bird-like legs the color of bronze and large wings with arms on the inside, these in a crimson tone. Meanwhile Chris was at the edge of the stream playing with a lion-like creature, with an ancient looking Pharaoh's hat on top of its head and three tails swishing about. It had very cute button like eyes, which actually made it look positively adorable to Chris, even if he wouldn't admit it. Next to Chris were several fish.

"Well, it seems you guys found some of those creatures too. Ben and I found two more." The bird and the lion looked up. "My name's Avismon, and the cat with a hat is Nemeamon." Avismon sounded like a fifth grade girl, which seemed to compell Julie to talk to her. "I can speak for myself, Avismon."

"Hey, he sounds like that little kid from Malcolm in the Middle!"

"SHUT UP MARIN."

"Chris, you have a thing for cats! I saw your animal project last month. On LIONS."

"Yeah, well I wish he would chase you down and eat you!""You dirty-"

"Both of you shut up! you bicker like preschoolers! It drives Alexx and I nuts!"

"FINE!" and they stood with arms folded away from each other. Alexx walked towards Julie. "Of all the guys in school, we get stuck with those two. They are in constant competition with each other. In everything. They almost died when they discovered they had to work with each other. And somehow, here we are in...where are we?"

"This is Chrysaor Forest, Mindalay Island, Browser Continent, Digital World." "Zoremon takes pride in his navigating skills," Elecmon said with sarcastic flourish. Ben smiled and thought. "Perhaps he's a nice uh...Hey! What are you!"

As if on cue, they all gathered together and shouted in unison: "Digimon: Digital Monsters!"

Seconds of awkward silence. "Uh...we usually imagine that with music." said Avismon, being apolegetic.

"That doesn't help." replied Julie. Marin looked as if a lightbulb flashed on in his head. "Hey! That was a cartoon! Remember! I watched that on Saturday mornings! OH NO! We're not... in a TV show!"

"Uh, no...""Let me try Elecmon. I speak human. HELL NO YA DUMB-"

"STOP! Watch your tongue." Alexx's eyes glinted with anger. If it was one way to upset her, it was to use curse words. The last time someone dropped the F-bomb, she punched the kid right outside of school property the next chance she had. She was complacent usually, but everyone feared that she was around if they swore.

"Umm..sorry..." Zoremon tucked his hands in his pockets. Guess that was his sign of being subdued and giving in to demand. He also blushed slightly, so he was embarassed too. "I hope I didn't get off on the wrong foot with what I've done so far..." Alexx returned a pleasant smile. "No, you just go overboard. Try to act a little more...uh...humane, no offense. I think you can." At this he blushed violently and sat down. Chris, in a moment of thought, began to speak.

"Anyways, I don't think this is a TV show. It's real. Maybe we somehow transported dimensions. Maybe our world and the Digital World are somehow connected, and that computer was a portal. Maybe it did it on purpose, or maybe we we were at the wrong place at the wrong place at the wrong time. The question is, how do we get back?"

"Chris, I wouldn't say wrong place at the wrong time. That's unfair to the Digimon. They like us here." Julie looked up. "Marin has a point. I think it's nice here too. But we do need to get home. Our families care for us, we may already have been gone an entire day if time runs the same here." Suddenly, another flash of light illuminated the field. A senile sounding voice began to echo over the field.

"HE-HELLO! I'M THE CRAZY OLD MAN OF THE DIGITAL WORLD. CALL ME COM. YOU ARE HERE FOR A REASON, CHILDREN. THIS WORLD IS UNDER THREAT. THAT TV SHOW, AS YOU CALL IT, TOOK PLACE 20 YEARS AGO. WE HAVEN'T HAD HUMANS SINCE WE FIRST HAD MADONNA. BUT EVIL DOES NOT LIE IN WAIT FOREVER. MEET UP WITH THE OTHER CHILDREN, STAY WITH THE DIGIMON, AND FIND AND DEFEAT THE EVIL. IT IS IN BOTH WORLDS, SO YOUR HOMES ARE UNDER THREAT AS WELL. I BID YOU LUCK AND I WILL CONTACT WHEN I CAN. GOOD LUCK CHILDREN...HOW DO TURN THIS OFF..OH, I SEE..."

The sky was back to normal. "Uh, that show didn't seem very 80s, but it's a cartoon, who knows. Any ideas? Chris, Julie, Alexx?"

"Well, I guess we stay with them as we met them. So...I'm with Nemeamon. And we also need to find the other children, wherever they are. Come on, we'll eat and drink some water and then we're off."


	3. Burning Desire

Chapter 3

"Hey, how do you light a fire? Marin? Alexx? Uhh...Julie?" "I know why you hesitated you little fart. LET ME SHOW YOU." Marin watched in amazement. "Wow, Julie, do you go camping a lot? My family never liked the idea.""Sure, Marin. My dad was a big fan, he'd always bring my brother and I along." So went the dinner conversation. Then Alexx looked up while enjoy here roasted trout. "Hey Ben, I was always curious. Your family moved to town the same time mine did, but you never told me where from. Somewhere in Britain?"

"My mother's from the city of Syracuse in upstate New york. My father's from Liverpool. I grew up in Liverpool with my father's family. Then we moved to Oglethrope City when I was five. And my mother moved my brother and I to Martynville a year and a half ago. I guess that's about it. What about your family?"

"I was born in Erie and grew up in Geneva, 60 miles from Martynville and Centreburg. My last name is really Ellington. It changed when my family seperated back to my mother's maiden name and with official consent. Interesting, huh?"

"Of course, we have the two homebodies over here- yeah, they're smiling. What's your family like Chris? Julie?" "My family always lived in Centreburg and my sister Alicia and I live with my mom.""and my family lives a mile away. My dad, the camper, works at the chocolate factory in Evansville. I have one little brother. Ha, I suppose that's it..."

The Digimon listened while they ate, intent on remembering everything they hear. Suddenly, Nemeamon asked a question. "Chris, what's a mom and a dad?""People who you inherit genes from biologically, but adults that care for you and you love them back emotionally. Is that good?" Marin grinned. "Spot on! Chris has a heart, he just doesn't use it!" Everyone, even Chris, smiled.

When they were finished, the sun was at high noon in the cerulean sky, with birds and bees and the stream gurgling energetically. It was totally clear, and one could have seen for miles if he was high enough. "All done!""I'm stuffed!""Ready to go!" ...? Why did it go silent suddenly?"Shhh! Look at the Digimon!" They were alert and had looks of concern on their faces. Then Elecmon spoke slowly and quietly. "Get-to-the-ground-now!""Huh?" KAH-BOOM!

A row of trees in front of them exploded into flame. Tiny embers rained down around them. "Ah, crap, now what?""TAKE COVER CHRIS!" _Gasp "_Is that a Digimon!? WHAT ABOUT OUR DIGIMON!!!!" A huge Lizard-like creature covered in fire and at least 10 feet tall appeared. "It's FlareRizamon! He must have been drawn to the fire! Digimon, we need to protect the humans!" Attack!" A variety of attacks suddenly appeared.

_Super Shocker! _An electric shock shot off of Elecmon as he went down to all fours.

_Sienna Bomb!_Large clumps of Earth flew up and shot off from Zoremon's fingertips.

_Typhoon Wind!_ Avismon flew up and beat his wings so that a huge wind blew down.

_Oasis Plume! _Jets of water shot from the ground in a line straight at the monster.

"WOW." That's what the kids could say as they stared at the display of force there little partners had created. Florizamon was hurt, and he fled into the woods to the east, smoldering the trees he touched. "Did you guys DO THAT!""AMAZING""I'M IMPRESSED" "AWESOME." But the Digimon were all tired out from their battle. After a minute, Avismon cast a worried glance towards the group. "We'd better get out of this area, or Florizamon's going to be back for round two. We might as well head the only direction we can to avoid him. That leads to the Mindalay Mountain. Everybody ready?"


	4. Who's Who?

Chapter 4

"We've been walking for three hours! When do we take a break!" Julie moaned. She broke the silence that had persisted since they began walking. "Hey, Alexx, don't you carry a compass on your keychain?" "Sure I do, Chris. You switched mine with Ben's, and we were both locked out of our houses last week. Here they are, in my jeans' front pocket." Alexx reached in and pulled out a faded blue and yellow keychain, with several keys, IDs, and a cereal box compass. "We're walking...huh? It's pointing south, but look what it's doing." It was pixelating everything within three feet of her, blurring and distorting a nearby tree trunk. "Alexx, put it away! Quick!" Chris grabbed it and shoved it into his pocket. "Don't you remember in Tech class, when we talked about computers? This is the DIGITAL world. Magnetic traces store data on computers, its probably the same here. Hold it for too long near data, and it becomes useless, destroyed. Here, a magnet is a frickin' weapon." Save that for an emergency, its now like a bomb or grenade."

"Hey Chris, what was your dream last night?" "WHAT THE HELL! Ow, Alexx...How did you know about that Marin?" "Let's say that though my sight isn't perfect, my hearing's close." Chris closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest as he leaned against a nearby tree.

"I dreamt I was in a globe of light in a dark space. I was holding my ground against the dark, which kept pushing me. I then saw a lime colored light shoot from my body, like a laser or something... twelve other globes joined me, all with different colored lasers coming from them. The darkness lost its force, and seemed ready to recede...then I woke up in a cold sweat."

"Chris... I had the same dream, only my "laser" was light blue..." Julie and Alexx looked at them with abject horror. "I had that dream, but my light was orange. Julie, did you..." "Don't ask. Mine was plum colored..." Chris stared at the digimon. "A predilection? What do the digimon know?" Nemeamon took a stand here. "We were told when we hatched- "HATCHED!?" "Yeah, we come from eggs, don't you? Anyways, we were told to wait for the humans to fall from the sky. But you guys fell like shooting stars during the night. It took an awfully long time to get here, but we felt we were drawn to you particular people somehow.. that's all we know. We couldn't say more if we tried." Elecmon stared Marin in the eye. "If you say twelve other lights and there's four of you... where's the other eight? Who are the other digimon? We went off on our own when we say your shooting stars. Plus, we were told to go to Web Tower when we found you. That's South of Mindalay Island in a village on Taura Island."

"SO WHY ARE GOING TO MINDALAY MOUNTAIN!!!" Julie was ticked, unlike her normal bubbly self. It meant one of two things: Someone really got to her, or something.

Avismon cocked her head slightly. "It's the only way to travel. Whirlpools surround this island, enough to stop boats. We have to use a Celierimon. They look like clouds with eyes, they take digimon from here to a bunch of other islands, including the village on Taura Island." "Uh..oh." "Now that Julie has made herself look bad (Chris you bastard!) can we keep going? I don't wanna know what night is like around here."

So they continued to walk until they reached the foot of the mountain, where there was a temple carved out of stone. Hey Zoremon, you're the maps digimon. Is this in entrance?" "Sure it is, Alexx, if you don't mind walking forty flights of stairs. "FORTY FLIGHTS!" "It's the only way up too," he added with an evil grin. "Crap, will this never end!" Chris opened his arms. "Julie needs a hug! OW! OW! THAT HURTS!" Marin smirked. "Well, you made the joke CHRIS. You know what? You call me Marin all the time, why don't I call you Lacona and Julie Connaughey and call Alexx by her name since she's the only one who ever does." "Because Marin comes off the tongue easier." "Screw you and your dumb logic."

The inside of the temple was not inviting. Moss grew on old sandstone walls, and a large iron staircase with railings zigzagged up 40 stories to the top, a pinprick of light. "Elecmon, please stop whistiling "99 bottles." "Just keep walking, Ben. Only ten flights to go.""THANK YOU! Someone else who uses my first name! Hey, who's shoving! It's almost pitch black, knock it off or I'll fall!" "Marin, it must be Chris! He's pushing me too! And after those jokes!""ITS NOT ME""Oh, hell it isn't""OW ALEXX""HEY""Stop shoving the fox Elecmon'"YOU think its me!""YES""It's pushing me""Nemeamon is that you""Help!"

"No, its only me..." Chris, is that your cold skin...and your voi-voice...EYAHHH!""Someone's up here with us! Call the police!""WHAT police!" "QUIET!!"

Suddenly, a plume of flames shot from the next staircase, illuminating the shaft. The kid who was next to them was of average height, with geled spiky mahogany colored air and a large nose between his brown eyes. He wore a blue unbuttoned oxford with a T-shirt underneath it, and name brand jeans. Julie took a deep hard look at him. "Smile, Tim!" "Tim? Tim who?" He grinned, showing slight buck teeth. "Oh no... Tim Aylesbury."

"Hey, Marin, good guess! You've only sat next to me in math the entire year." Marin blushed and turned away. "That kid's perfect in math class. He beats me and Chris. He's tops in THE COUNTY. And he doesn't look much like the nutter he is." "Marin, are you jealous for the first time?""No, Julie, I'm just intimidated...very intimidated."

Julie, however, looked very pleased. "So, Tim, how did you get here?" "I was in the english room writing something, when the computer behind me turned on and went psychadelic. the next thing I knew, I woke up on the coast here with Charizumon looking at me." He pointed at the orange dragon, which was small and on two feet, but looked intimidating with horns like a goat and spikes on its back and tail.

"So, you're going to Taura Island too?" The dragon wasn't as volatile as it looked, with a voice just like a curious ten year old. Avismon seemed to take Julie's enthusiasm in stride now. "Of course we are. We're all supposed to head for Web Tower. You can join us if you want." "Well, Tim? I think we should. It's safer in groups..." "Okay, sure."

Suddenly, Charizumon flew down and grabbed Tim's hand, flying to the top level at blinding speed. "Well meet you up here!" Chris looked up with a smirk. "He's going to be interesting to have around, don't you think Marin?" "Yeah, I suppose everyone has good qualities..." Little by little, they trudged up to the top of the tower. At the top was a similar looking exit onto a stone platform the size of an acre, with a black electric sign that said in red "WAIT HERE FOR SERVICE."

Alexx looked around and then at the sun, which was near the horizon. "A bit of a smartass, aren't we Tim?" It seemed she ws not happy to see Tim. He smiled and let up a suppressed laugh. "Charizumon and I planned to do that if we found anyone. We discussed it at the base of the mountain." "Yeah. So where's the cloud digimon?" Nemeamon walked to the edge of the platform, which had no railings at all. "The Celierimon should be here any minute.'

Then, clouds materialized on the horizon. They grew closr until they arrived at the edge of the platform. "Welcome to the 7:00 flight of Celieriair. We will be traveling to Taura Island. No food or drinks please." For the first time in hours, Marin smiled. "He has a deep comforting voice. That's nice." Suddenly, Tim ran straight off the edge. "Tim, NO!"

He appeared to stand on solid ground. "What, Julie?" She blushed violently. He sat down on his hands and feet,as if he was lying in bed. Charizumon joined him on his side. "Well, what are you waiting for," he added with his trademark grin.


	5. The First Signs of Disaster

Chapter 5

"I can do this, I can do this.." "Come on Alexx we'll be late or we'll leave without you or something!""SCREW YOU CHRIS!" She hopped aboard the Celierimon and opened her eyes, which she had squeezed shut. "Well, that only took ten minutes.""Elecmon, be nice, everyone has fears." "Well then, what are you afraid of?"

"Me?" "Well..." He looked up, his face slightly red. "I have a fear of bees and swimming. It's due to past experience. How about everyone else?" he said, regaining what composure he may have lost.

Tim: I have a fear of horses. Don't laugh. (Characteristic smile). One bit my hand once eating a carrot. They're evil I tell ya."

Alexx: Heights and heights. You saw that.

Julie: Bugs and...(frowning and tearing) my dad losing his job. We'd have to move if he did, and they're trying to close his plant. I don't want to move..." At this, Crandall looked at her and said, "I'm sure you won't have to. Everything has another option when you need it."

Chris: Marin's hitting on Julie ("DAMN LIAR.OW!"). Well, I fear knives. And high speed.

Elecmon: I HATE water. (shuddering). Zoremon: I fear fire. Nemeamon: I hate mosquitoes. Avismon: I'm terrified of lightning. Charizumon: Icebergs. I hope to never see 'em.

"See? Everyone has fears."

The sun had begun to set amid a beautiful salmon and orange sky, with blue to the west.

For a minute, everyone sat in awe at the scene and pondered. About life, home, reality... they just pondered. Then Tim said out loud, "Why did we come here first?" Charizumon gave him a longing look. "It was meant to happen." Julie was the first to notice it, although it would be forgotten for a long time. She screamed, and shouted in terror, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

A gigantic wave sat in mid crest. In the middle, a creature, similar to Magnamon in black armor, sat in the middle. All that was heard was a deep, commanding voice. "None of you shall escape..." All that they knew was that thw wave moved at them without warning. The Celierimon tried to move out of the way, but there was no chance. They never knew what hit them out of the sky, all into the ocean. Then the way shrank and disappeared. A bar of data was seen from the waves...

Meanwhile on Taura Island, another group of kids had been walking along the beach towards the village. It was a beautiful morning. Seagulls cawled along the white beach and glistening see, and the palms swayed in a salty breeze. The azure water lapped against the feet of one boy, who looked younger than his age, with small blue eyes, a small mouth, and being very short for 13. His blond hair, still tapered at the bangs, fluttered in the winds. He had a strong voice, which he used to express everything. Suddenly, he saw a body in the sands.

"Oh crap! IAN! HANNA! LUISA! HURRY!" Three more people came from the opposite end of the beach, running as fast as they could. "What happened Jon?!" Jon had already run to the person, who was covered in salt, sand and seaweed. He was still breathing, but it was a ragged, choked breath. "Big wave...accident...need help..." That was all. They passed out. Nearby, was a digimon. It too was covered. Hanna bent down to help. She had soft flowing brown hair and green eyes, but also a pronouced jaw and she was tall, at least 5'8".

"Jon, we'll rush them to the village. C'mon!" "Wait, he passed out, we need to make sure he's medically safe!""WHAT!" Jon checked the wrist for a pulse. He's got a pulse, "but it's slow, dangerously slow. Where's Ian and Luisa? I need to help to carry him. I run miles, not bench 100 pounds." The other boy, who had been searching the sands for any ID or belongings, came over and picked up his legs while Jon held the head and arms. This boys was definitely of Hispanic descent, with short staright hair and thick eyebrows over deep brown eyes. He was of fuller build than Jon too, and his hands were coarse with work. "Thanks Ian. Luisa, find anything?" "She was Hispanic too, but shorter and plumper. Her brown wavy hair reflected the sun to be a dazzling color. "Nothing. Just a compass and a quarter." She had a slight accent, but a tempermental feel to her voice. "C'mon. let's go, Lu." They all hurried off to the village.


	6. New Kids on the Block

Chapter 6

"Mmm... I'm sorry, but my family is split up...I'll be in Martynville by Friday...you know what's happened...Mmm.Wha? Where am I? He had awoken and sat up. The room had a bed and a blond-haired boy sleeping in a chair in a corner. A floor rug and a table, wood walls and ceilings, and the sounds of life outside. "Where's my clothes!" He was in robe, all purple and fluffy. "I feel like a fruit! Where's my clothes!"

Jon stirred from a covered frame chair. "Who do you think you are?" He was disgruntled. "I was dozing." The new kid stood up and stretched his arms. "Where's everybody?

Oh, I know you. Orinda Shores 5K last October. You're Jon Parker." Jon's small eyes widened, as if trying to search and find in his mind how he knew that. Then his eyes lowered slightly to normal. "You're Chris Lacona. I beat you by twenty seconds." "That's a perfect greeting. Where's everyone?" Jon analyzed this for a moment and said; "There's five people and five digimon.""No, six.""No, nine Lacona." Chris sighed. "It's Chris. Not Lacona, Chris. I saw you on the rival team, Ginlan Middle of Cielo." "And Roxbury Middle of Martynville sucks. Anyways, you want to know what's going on, don't you?" Chris sat down on the bed and frowned. "Yeah, something had to happen. The last I knew, we saw a powerful digimon and a wave. That was all."

Jon looked him in the eye, with a cold stare. "No, that wasn't all. News in the village says that digimon near Taura Cove at the tip saw a Celierimon with passengers knocked out of the sky by a digimon, but they were too far to be seen. A giant wave, from what they say. The Celierimon was digitized, or killed so to speak. We aren't sure if anyone else is alive. We found a digimon on the beach near you. A Zoremon of the village who visited Mindalay Island. Meanwhile, we need everyone here for the tower. But service out of the islands has been cancelled until they clear up this mess."

Chris's fingered were intertwined in front of his mouth. He raised his head slightly. "Oh..I see...so you've organized search parties? There are four other people and four digimon. Are you sure there was no Nemeamon?" His eyes teared slightly. "Positive." Chris buried his face in his hands. Although Jon thought he was crying, Chris looked up unabashed. "Let me see Zoremon and whoever is in your group." "Where's my clothes?" "At the foot of the bed." "Please leave. I need to change."

Jon leaned against the wall outside the room. A moment later, Chris walked out dressed. "Hey, my clothes smell fresh...!" WHO TOOK MY CLOTHES OFF ME." Chris was showing his nasty side as he spoke with an icy, seething voice. "An old digimon. What, did you think I changed you you perverted homo?" "Screw you to hell you f- oh, so this is the village?"

They were on the narrow porch of a two story building. Below, digimon of all shapes and creeds went about from the small shops to the two story rooms and other larger buildings. By far the largest was to the South on the opposite side of the building, near the stairs. A skyscraper stood before the hills, like a strange obelisk. It looked like it was straight out of NYC. Rows of windows 60 stories up to a culminating point, like the Chrysler Building only with minor differences. John stared as well. "That's Web Tower. It's a tourist site here."

"And that's where we are supposed to meet up with everyone else." Chris said blankly. The walked down the stairs and entered the dirt road. Oddly enough, several trucks sat unused on the curb. Small tents and stands were on the sides as well, and digimon walked the streets going about their own lives. As they crossed the street, a group of Deramon ran past, knocking over Chris. "Damn it! Run over by peacocks. This is not a good day..." At the opposite side of the street stood a shabby inn, which in faded lettering proclaimed "The Hard Drive Inn." "Can you say slum?""Okay, Chris, I suggest you shut it. They were the only place that would let us in."

In the lobby, three kids and five digimon sat on old chairs, doing nothing it seemed. When they saw Chris though, they smiled. "It's about time." The dark haired boy walked over and stood face to face. Or what could be, considerd he was three inches shorter than Chris. "My name's Ian. Ian Villarhemos. (Pointing to the plump girl) That's Lu Gonzalez, and that's Hanna Brown next to her. You already met Jon." Chris lowered his eyes as he received a cold stare from Jon's soft blue eyes. "Uh...yeah." Suddenly, a lizard like digimon, looking similar to a blue iguana but on two feet and with red eyes, yanked Chris's hand.

"HEY!" Ian stared at the digimon and blushed. "Kelsaramon, will you stop that! I'll be damned if you don't enjoy annoying people like that. Kelsaramon and I are partners.""Oh, you met COM?" Hanna spoke up. "Well, we're on par with your group..whereever they are." A green digimon, with leafy hair and a sepal skirt and rooty bits as feet began to whisper to her. The digimon had a round face, and expressive large orange eyes. Even its arms were stemmy. "Are you a giant plant?" The digimon took slight offence to this. "No, I beg your pardon. I'm Dilanmon." It had a high, dreamy voice.

"Well, I'm not sitting through this." Who are the other two digimon?" A green hale like thing ws next to her. "I'm Betamon." It sounded peppy and cheery enough. The other was like an animal, with white fur and looking like a falcon. He was not so nice, like Jon. "I'm Calemon." He was curt and cold, and had grey eyes that made it seem he was staring through you. He had arms with wings on top. All and all, he was a odd bird. Zoremon looked at Chris and then rolled his eyes. "Never mind me."

Chris gave a icy stare back. "Well, we need to find the others. I need help. Check the sea, the island, everywhere. Come o-"

An icy wind blew the door open. "Now what?" They ran outside, and saw web tower was a pinnacle of pure light. Streamers of different colors flew off in all directions. Thirteen total. Five came straight at them. "Ah, Crap!" "Lu, shut up! Get in" "You shut up Ian! No one gives me that attitude!" Too late. The steamers flew into the palms of their right hands. They looked, and saw strange devices. And the sky turned bright again.

"DIGIVICES. THEY WILL HELP YOU EVOLVE AS WELL AS FIND THE OTHERS. THEY ARE ALL HERE, BUT IN DANGER. CHRIS, WHAT YOU MET YESTERDAY WAS THE EVIL HERE. BE CAREFUL AND GOOD LUCK, WE ARE DEPENDING ON YOU...(TURN OFF. I HATE THIS THING...)"

As quick as everything happened thingsd were back to normal. Hanna looked at her digivice. It had a small screen and six buttons, and a grip on the side was celadon in colour. It was only the size of a large egg though. "Well, first things first. Let's start moving out."

On a small globe she was watched. A boy stared in to it. The black Magnamon stood behind him in the dark room. The boy smiled at the group on the screen. "Well, it's time to have some fun..."

Meanwhile, Alexx was sitting in the shallow water cleaning herself when the device hit her. She didn't know it, but she had the same message as the others. Just then, Marin came strolling along...

Chapter 7

"HELLO! Anybody hear me? Elecmon! Somebody!" Apparently, he was oblivious to Alexx washing the sand off herself. "He can be so clueless," she thought. "Hey, Alexx, seen anyone? I only noticed the look on your face when tha tthing ricocheted off your head. No offense, but it was priceless. I wish I had camera." Alexx blushed violently and walked back to the white sandy beach. "Oh, were comedians now. Let me slap you so I can have a laugh, and because you were watching me clean myself. What are you, a pervert?""No, because then I'd have the Internet at home. So, what do you recall from the cloud?"

Alexx folded her arms and stared at the azure ocean waves. "I don't remember falling. It was that thing, the one that caused the wave. I think he's our enemy we were told about. All I remember was waking up here with a seagull picking at a crab on my back." Crandall's smile had faded, and he began to look cocerned. "Alexx, I remember about as much. Except I remember being carried to shore by a dolphin-like digimon. I'd not be here otherwise. I've come up with two questions so far; how do we find everyone and how we can defeat such a digimon. It makes me feel sick to my stomach. Speaking of which, have you noticed we don't have to go to the bathroom here? I just thought that was weird."

Alexx looked bored. "Mmm...I have doubts about Tim. I think something's wrong, that he's not telling us something.""I agree, Alexx. But for now, we'd have to trust him. We have no choice. We need to find any other people too. Hey, what are those devices for? A sky blue colored ray of light hit me, and I got this strange little thing that had a screen and stuff. But I don't know how to use it. You have a orange covering, judging by the light."

Alexx dug into her pocket. "Yeah. After this thing hit me, I was tempted to throw it, but something made me hold onto it. Do you have your compass?" Crandall rummaged through the pockets of his jeans. "???...No. Wait, wasn't Chris the pickpocket next to me. Hey, my quarter's gone too! Damn him! OW! What, if you can call Tim a smart-OWW! THAT WAS MY TOE! For being short, you sure have powerful feet! "Well, then watch your mouth. What if they were little kids around?" "Do you SEE any?"

"No, and no one else either. We'll patrol the beaches." Wait. If the sun is there and Taura Island was south, let's assume this is that and we walk north. Which is...that way." Crandall pointed to his right. Soon they were walking slowly, leaving footprints to be washed away by the foamy waters. Crandall stopped and looked at Alexx. "If this were a vacation, I'd have enjoyed it. What's happening at home? If they discovered five kids missing, that'd be a huge splash in our towns." Alexx kept walking, to the point were Crandall ran to catch up to her. "I don't think we're missing yet. If we have to save both worlds, then they aren't running, or at least at different speeds. It would be a hassle otherwise."

The sun was past noon. "Hey, Alexx, everyone's probably up and walking if they're here. Maybe I should look in the forest while you wait in case anyone comes.""yeah...sure." "Okay. I'll be back before nightfall." Crandall walked into the tropical forest and that was it. Three hours later, Alexx had amused herself by collected wood for a fire and by fiddling with her device. By pressing the buttons, she dicovered it was called a Digidex, told time, identified digimon and registered basic data about Alexx, like age and physical description. The top button didn't work. It displayed the word rookie, with a bar that want halfway up the screen. The last button, however... "It's a map!" she whispered to herself. It showed that North was where Crandall said it was, and it showed him as a red dot "6.3 km ESE of location." Three more dots were 13.5 km S and 12.2 km NNE. Beside him were two yellow dots. It showed they were walking back to the beach. "I'll give them a minute," she thought happily to herself. "Hmmm...its getting dark quick. Are those storm clouds?"

Meanwhile, Tim and Julie were on the southern tip of the island, a small sandbar that jutted out in to the sea. Tim was wringing out his T-shirt while Julie was mesmerised by the seagulls and the breeze. "We should be going you know. It's not worth waiting here for anyone to show up, they'd be near the beaches walking to find us, if they made it on land. Plus, its getting late." He gave a halfhearted smile towards Julie, but she didn't return it. Tim wondered if she was even paying attention. "You don't look so bad now that you washed the sand and slime out of your hair. Kinda nice." Still no response. "Hmmm...I wonder...you look kinda cute..." Suddenly she snapped back to attention. "Did you say something? I guess I was lost in thought." "No, I didn't say anything. But we should go."

They started to walk aimlessly up the beach. Tim seemed to be enjoying it by walking barefoot and letting the warm water lap over his feet. Julie was less interesting. "Tim, what do you think of those things? They match a dream that the others and myself had in color. Mine's got the same plum cloring I saw as a plastic grip on the side. It's weird.""We'll find a use for these things sooner or later Julie. I had a similar dream, and mine's a matching color." He held out the bronze device at arm's length. "I don't know what happend back there on the Celierimon. But I 'm sure it was intentional. First things first. We find the digimon and the others. Then we go to the tower.""Yeah..."

They continued to walk up the beach. Thick black clouds were coming in from the west. Tim turned to Julie. "Hey, a storm's coming! We'd better get to the edge of the woods to try and find some shelter there!" Tim and Julie walked into the woods, which was filled with cycads, palms, and plants never seen or extinct to man. suddenly, there was a rustling of leaves. "Julie, did you hear something?""No." More rustling. "I swear I hear something." "Okay then."

Tim gave her a look of frustration. "Just stay here. I'll look around." Tim began walking slowly around the trees and leaves, when he heard a rustling behind him. He whipped around. Back away slowly...slowly..." and straight into Elecmon, who he promptly tripped over. _Super-_ "Oh, sorry Tim. Its okay Nemeamon. You can come out." Nemeamon bounded out of the bush while Elecmon helped Tim up. Nemeamon smiled gleefully. "Hi Tim! Chris is with you, right?"

He gave a sad but well meaning look. "No, only Julie. We haven't seen anyone else." "Oh..." Both Nemeamon and Elecmon looked crushed. Well, we can go back to Julie and keep looking. We'll find them, trust me (characteristic grin)."

They soon were back to where Julie was. She appeared to be frozen. "Is something wrong?" "I'm just worried. I just want to find the others." The clouds were still near the horizon. It was early evening. "Well, we still have time. Let's go...(Tim waves finger above head) that way, pointing to his left to the direction they were already going. Lets go."

Chapter 8

Back in the village, there was an immideate feeling of awe and confusion around the kids and digimon. Even those digimon around them were staring in dumbstruck with amazement. It was like somepne had blown the world up and they could only watch. Actually, they were surprised that the kids and the digimon seem unaffected as they gathered up the few things they had. Ian seemed to come out as the natural leader. "Okay, here's how we can do it. Hanna and Jon can wait at the tower in case anyone shows up. Lu, Chris, Zoremon and I will begin to check for anyone else and see if they washed up on shore. We'll meet up again at sundown." "This kid must see himself as a leader, and the others just eat it up," Chris assumed as they walked east out of the village. Lu didn't seem at all disturbed by Ian as Chris was. He wondered why. As a matter of fact, she was like the key to his success. Chris grinned. In a very casual manner as they were walking up the beach, he gave a benign look at Lu and asked, "So are you and Ian going out?"

The next ten seconds was a blur. Lu smacked Chris; Ian punched him in the stomach. The digimon only watched in amazement. "Oh, how dare you! I won't go out with this short tempered smartass even if you paid me! He's a lazy snot, and he takes pride in teasing me!""Oh, I'm short-tempered! You're the one who attacked me with a baseball bat when I walked pass your house!""You got a spitball in my hair! What did you expect!""Not a puta!""You dirty-" Chris was laying on the sand watching them bicker back and forth. He whispered under his breath. "Forget I said anything..."

Back at the village, Hanna and Jon had arrived at the base of the tower. It was surronded by a tile plaza and palm trees, and even digimon tourists with cameras. However, th edoors were locked. Jon looked annoyed. "Well, this is as far as we get. I guess we have to wait for everyone else so we can get in. Hanna was a little more upbeat; "It's a nice day, I don't mind. Jon, why do you dislike Chris?" This had caught him off guard, and he felt blood rushing to his cheeks. Or maybe he felt Calemon and Dilanmon giving him curious looks. "What happened between him and me is none of your concern Hanna. I just can't let go the past like he can." Hanna saw this as an opprotunity. "It helps to dicuss things. How difficult is it to forgive?" "Hanna you can go- (here things were said that even years later Hanna would hold against him; she took great offence to already nasty comments)." Jon seemed cold and at ease at saying these things. Hanna was embarassed and looked like someone had beaten her senseless mentally and emotionally. Very slowly, she and Dilanmon walked to the other side of the plaza to wait. Even Calemon looked shocked. "Jon, they are things that shouldn't be said, because you can't take them back afterwards. What made you say that?""Calemon, she was prying. If anyone else does that, I'll do the same and then some."

Ian and Lu finally had calmed down to the point where they just ignored each other. Kelsaramon gave a look of bewilderment to Ian, but he was lost in his own world. Lu just mumbled as Betamon kept trying to whisper "Are you all right", even if there was no chance of Lu hearing her. Zoremon gave Chris a disbelieving glance. "Do you do this to people around you accidentally, or is it a refined talent?" Chris cast his own angry glance. "Alexx can deal with you. All you are is a smartass digimon who acts like he's something better than he is.""And you're a thoughless, careless hellraiser. and the feeling towards you is mutual. If I could bail, I would. I'm glad you're not my partner." Before, they had been walking side by side; now they were at the opposite ends of the beach. Yet both thught the same thing-"Am I as bad as they say I am?"

Chris took out his digivice and began to study it as they walked. The lime colored grip and plastic casing had no screw and no pieces to take apart. The buttons did things, but nothing special in his opinion. Even when he saw the map, he only halfhearted examined it. "Hey, there's a map on these. We should go SW to save time." His yell was flat and weak. The others listlessly moved to a grassy section of the woods where they walked with lead feet. Dunno how they knew SW; they probably assumed it. It was getting late, and rumbles of thunder could be heard in the distance.

The crystal ball was divided into four hemispheres; three were on the groups that met, and one on the last group, who had just arrived on the East shores. The boy watching looked uninteresting. But in the dull light of the spheres, a few features could be discerned. His face looked like it wasn't made to fit, and it stretched over his features. His oval glasses had slipped down over cold gray eyes. Dark slightly curly hair seemed to adorn his scalp, and skin was oddly pale. Among other things, he was wearing a black suit and tie; small cufflinks had the initials E.H. on them. "Arcmagnamon, what do you think we should do? All this searching bores me." The black magnamon like digimon stepped from the shadows. He had orange pupils hidden in his black armour. Well, we either watch now and destroy them later, or we can destroy them now." The boy smiled. His teeth were a gleaming white and completely straight. "Well, its better to be safe than sorry, but they're still weak anyway. We should destroy them while its easy. It's too bad though, it will spoil all the fun." He smiled a evil smirk into the screen, where everyone was unaware of what this child had in store for them.


	7. Paradise

Chapter 7

"HELLO! Anybody hear me? Elecmon! Somebody!" Apparently, Marin was oblivious to Alexx washing the sand off herself. "He can be so clueless," she thought. "Hey, Alexx, seen anyone? I only noticed the look on your face when that thing ricocheted off your head. No offense, but it was priceless. I wish I had camera." Alexx blushed violently and walked back to the white sandy beach. "Oh, were comedians now. Let me slap you so I can have a laugh, and because you were watching me clean myself. What are you, a pervert?""No, because then I'd have the Internet at home. So, what do you recall from the cloud?"

Alexx folded her arms and stared at the azure ocean waves. "I don't remember falling. It was that thing, the one that caused the wave. I think he's our enemy we were told about. All I remember was waking up here with a seagull picking at a crab on my back." Marin's smile had faded, and he began to look cocerned. "Alexx, I remember about as much. Except I remember being carried to shore by a dolphin-like digimon. I'd not be here otherwise. I've come up with two questions so far; how do we find everyone and how we can defeat such a digimon. It makes me feel sick to my stomach. Speaking of which, have you noticed we don't have to go to the bathroom here? I just thought that was weird."

Alexx looked bored. "Mmm...I have doubts about Tim. I think something's wrong, that he's not telling us something.""I agree, Alexx. But for now, we'd have to trust him. We have no choice. We need to find any other people too. Hey, what are those devices for? A sky blue colored ray of light hit me, and I got this strange little thing that had a screen and stuff. But I don't know how to use it. You have a orange covering, judging by the light."

Alexx dug into her pocket. "Yeah. After this thing hit me, I was tempted to throw it, but something made me hold onto it. Do you have your compass?" Marin rummaged through the pockets of his jeans. "???...No. Wait, wasn't Chris the pickpocket next to me. Hey, my money's gone too! Damn him! OW! What, if you can call Tim a smart-OWW! THAT WAS MY TOE! For being short, you sure have powerful feet!" Alexx rolled her eyes. "Well, then watch your mouth. What if they were little kids around?" Marin stared at her for a second, and his jaw dropped. "Do you SEE any?"

"No, and no one else either. We'll patrol the beaches." Marin began to walk in circles on the beach. "Wait. If the sun is there and Taura Island was south, let's assume this is that and we walk north. Which is...that way." Marin pointed to his right. Soon they were walking slowly, leaving footprints to be washed away by the foamy waters. Marin stopped and looked at Alexx. "If this were a vacation, I'd have enjoyed it. What's happening at home? If they discovered five kids missing, that'd be a huge splash in our towns." Alexx kept walking, to the point were Marin ran to catch up to her. "I don't think we're missing yet. If we have to save both worlds, then they aren't running, or at least at different speeds. It would be a hassle otherwise."

The sun was past noon. "Hey, Alexx, everyone's probably up and walking if they're here. Maybe I should look in the forest while you wait in case anyone comes.""yeah...sure." "Okay. I'll be back before nightfall."Marin walked into the tropical forest and that was it. Three hours later, Alexx had amused herself by collected wood for a fire and by fiddling with her device. By pressing the buttons, she dicovered it was called a Digidex, told time, identified digimon and registered basic data about Alexx, like age and physical description. The top button didn't work. It displayed the word rookie, with a bar that want halfway up the screen. The last button, however... "It's a map!" she whispered to herself. It showed that North was whereMarin said it was, and it showed him as a red dot "6.3 km ESE of location." Three more dots were 13.5 km S and 12.2 km NNE. Beside him were two yellow dots. It showed they were walking back to the beach. "I'll give them a minute," she thought happily to herself. "Hmmm...its getting dark quick. Are those storm clouds?"

Meanwhile, Tim and Julie were on the southern tip of the island, a small sandbar that jutted out in to the sea. Tim was wringing out his T-shirt while Julie was mesmerised by the seagulls and the breeze. "We should be going you know. It's not worth waiting here for anyone to show up, they'd be near the beaches walking to find us, if they made it on land. Plus, its getting late." He gave a halfhearted smile towards Julie, but she didn't return it. Tim wondered if she was even paying attention. "You don't look so bad now that you washed the sand and slime out of your hair. Kinda nice." Still no response. "Hmmm...I wonder...you look kinda cute..." Suddenly she snapped back to attention. "Did you say something? I guess I was lost in thought." Tim turned away. "No, I didn't say anything. But we should go."

They started to walk aimlessly up the beach. Tim seemed to be enjoying it by walking barefoot and letting the warm water lap over his feet. Julie was less interesting. "Tim, what do you think of those things? They match a dream that the others and myself had in color. Mine's got the same plum coloring I saw as a plastic grip on the side. It's weird.""We'll find a use for these things sooner or later Julie. I had a similar dream, and mine's a matching color." He held out the bronze device at arm's length. "I don't know what happened back there on the Celierimon. But I 'm sure it was intentional. First things first. We find the digimon and the others. Then we go to the tower."Julie stared at him. He was a born leader. "Yeah..."

They continued to walk up the beach. Thick black clouds were coming in from the west. Tim turned to Julie. "Hey, a storm's coming! We'd better get to the edge of the woods to try and find some shelter there!" Tim and Julie walked into the woods, which was filled with cycads, palms, and plants never seen or extinct to man. suddenly, there was a rustling of leaves. "Julie, did you hear something?""No." More rustling. "I swear I hear something." "Okay then."

Tim gave her a look of frustration. "Just stay here. I'll look around." Tim began walking slowly around the trees and leaves, when he heard a rustling behind him. He whipped around. Back away slowly...slowly..." and straight into Elecmon, who he promptly tripped over. _Super-_ "Oh, sorry Tim. Its okay Nemeamon. You can come out." Nemeamon bounded out of the bush while Elecmon helped Tim up. Nemeamon smiled gleefully. "Hi Tim! Chris is with you, right?"

He gave a sad but well meaning look. "No, only Julie. We haven't seen anyone else." "Oh..." Both Nemeamon and Elecmon looked crushed. Well, we can go back to Julie and keep looking. We'll find them, trust me (characteristic grin)."

They soon were back to where Julie was. She appeared to be frozen. "Is something wrong?" "I'm just worried. I just want to find the others." The clouds were still near the horizon. It was early evening. "Well, we still have time. Let's go...Tim waved his finger above head. "That way, pointing to his left to the direction they were already going. Lets go."


End file.
